Konoha Chanel 009
by Satsuki.98
Summary: Iseng ngebuat. Ini hanya untuk pelepasan Iklan yang di mainkan oleh Konoha. Pelepasan Cerita. tolong kasih Ide lewat Review. Konoha Chanel 009! : selamat membaca. jangan lupa Review ya. DISCONTINUED!


Konoha Channel 099

Konoha Channel 099

Chanel para ninja menonton, Fict Yoshiku-chan untuk tempat-tempat Iklan.

Tolong di Review.

"Selamat menonton!" Kata Tsunade.

"Ini adalah Channel yang menampilkan Iklan konoha dan berita. Setia menonton ya…"Kata Shizune...

Jadwal pengurus acara:

Senin: Tsunade

Selasa: Jiraiya

Rabu: Zabuza

Kamis: Haku

Jum'at: Kabuto

Sabtu: Shizune

Minggu: Semua nya.

Senin: Jiraiya & Tsunade

Selasa: Shizune & Haku

Rabu: Kabuto & Zabuza

Kamis: Kabuto & Shizune

Jum'at: Haku & Zabuza

Sabtu: Shizune & Tsunade

Minggu: Semua nya.

"Satu hari, satu Iklan,dan berita" kata Jiraiya.

Iklan di hari Senin pertama: Di buat Tsunade.

Iklan: Detergent Konoha.

Tokoh:

ItachiPenjual Detergent

SasoriPembeli detergent

Kisame….(Nanti tahu kok.)

Tsunade: Action!

Sasori (S): Beli Detergent. Yang berkualitas tinggi. Ada gak?

Itachi (I): Ada pak. Mau beli yang mana?

S: Yang berkualitas Pak.

I: Yang ini pak.

Kisame(K): Bukan itu yang berkualitas!

I & S: Lalu apa?

K: Yang ini berkualitas! Gak merusak Baju sama Sekali.Hanya Konoha Detergent yang berkualitas!

Tsunade: Cut!

Reaksi penonton:

Naruto: Kok, kayak nya gak menarik ya?

Hinata: Di mana beli Detergent nya?

Sakura: )) Kisame kayak SuperHero!

Zabuza: Lucu na….gak ada!

Neji: (Terbahak-bahak tiada henti)

Tenten: Neji jadi aneh!

Sasuke: (Jatuh di tempat)

News on Ninja world

Itachi: Pembawa acara

Sasori: Wawancara

Kisame: Cuaca dan Wawancara

Tsunade: Action!

Itachi: Selamat sore para ninja.Apa kabar? Salam untuk para ninja. Sebelum kita memulai acara, mari kita lihat pengamatan cuaca.

_Layar berpindah ke Kisame_,

Kisame: Cuaca sore ini mendung, terjadi hujan di malam hari. Terjadi banjir di perumahan Uchiha. Waspada banjir untuk warga Konoha. Sekian, kembali ke Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi: Terimakasih atas Pengamatan nya Kisame.

_Layar berganti ke Itachi,_

Itachi: Ini dia berita yang telah di rangkum oleh Sasori.Sasori silahkan bicara.

_Layar ke Sasori,_

Sasori: Hm…yang terjadi di hari ini…Antrian terpanjang menunggu datangnya Baju seragam , Kerusuhan di Akatsuki hide out yang di sebab kan oleh Tobi dan Pein, Hokage baru Konoha, Rekor memakan Ramen terbanyak di menangkan oleh Rokudaime, Makan Kripik terbanyak di menangkan Akimichi klan, lomba orang ter nekat sedunia di menangkan Oleh Uchiha Fugaku, Lomba nyemplung ke sawah di Menang kan oleh Kisame, Lomba memakan Sushi terbanyak di menangkan oleh Gaara, Lomba tanaman di Menang kan oleh Konan dan Zetsu(sebagai tanaman), Lomba lari tercepat di menangkan oleh Ben 10, Malam ini akan di adakan lomba kembang api, Temari putus dengan Shikamaru, bermain Shogi di menangkan oleh Shikamaru, Lomba petinju wanita di Menangkan Sakura, Dan Lomba menjahit di menangkan oleh Hinata. Sekian Informasi dari saya.

Itachi: Temari dan Shikamaru putus? Kenapa bisa terjadi?

Sasori: Entahlah.

_Layar ke Itachi,_

Itachi: mohon Undur diri, Semua rekan yang berkerja mohon Undur diri…Saya Uchiha Itachi undur diri.

Tsunade: CUT!

Reaksi penonton:

Neji: (Guling-guling di atas kasur nya.)

Tenten: Temari putus dengan Shikamaru?

Naruto: Hinata-chan Menang!dan aku jadi Roku daime!

Sakura: Siapa Ben 10?

Zabuza: Nyemplung ke Sawah di menangkan Kisame??

Gaara: Hebatkan! Makan Sushi.

Temari: Kok, dia masukan itu jadi berita sih?!

Kankurou: Aku gak Menang!(Nari-nari si atas Meja)

Itachi: Banjir!

Sasuke: Ayah Menang juara Orang Nekat!

Konan: zetsu! Terimakasih telah bersedia menjadi tanaman!

Chouji: Kripik, di mana engkau?

Lee: Kenapa aku di kalahin Gaara…

Gai: Keluar kan masa Muda kalian!

Kakashi: ( kenapa aku gak Menang)

Tsunade: Bagus kerja kalian.

Sasori: Ngeliat Temari dan Shikamaru yang berjauhan tempatAda apa dengan mereka?

Kisame: KE sini kau YANG Makan SUSHI! (Ngejar Gaara)

Haku: Hm…Aku tak mengerti maksud berita itu.

Kabuto:  Photo lucu.

Shizune: Tanaman Aneh lewat.

Zestu: Aku bukan Tanaman.

Pein: Kok, aku ikut jadi pembuat kerusuhan Di AKATSUKI Hide Out?

Deidara: Lomba Kembang api!

Silahkan Review.


End file.
